


"I've missed you so much."

by youarebymyside



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Admiration, Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Bucky's been dreaming about this for months, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is visiting his 100 y.o. boyfriend in Wakanda, This is how my brain deals with Endgame, and now he's THIRSTY
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarebymyside/pseuds/youarebymyside
Summary: Он улыбается. Небритый и уставший, он всё равно прилетел к Баки.— Как проходит операция в Сирии?— Проходит. Ты правда хочешь поговорить о Сирии?— Не знаю. А о чём хочешь поговорить ты?





	"I've missed you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуйста, прочитайте тэги.
> 
> Таймлайн: между Гражданской войной и Войной бесконечности. Баки сняли триггеры, но руку выдают только для "специальных случаев". А Баки не так уж часто и спрашивает.
> 
> На фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8187513/20794272

Баки оглядывается напоследок, заходя в хижину.  
— По утрам дети часто проскальзывают сюда, пока я сплю. Нам нужно быть осторожными.  
Стив притягивает его к себе, держа за запястье.  
— Ну, сейчас-то мы здесь одни, м?  
Он улыбается. Небритый и уставший, он всё равно прилетел к Баки.  
— Как проходит операция в Сирии?  
— Проходит. Ты правда хочешь поговорить о Сирии?  
— Не знаю. А о чём хочешь поговорить ты?  
— Я не хочу _поговорить_ ни о чём, но мне нравится твоя причёска. Уже кто-нибудь склонил тебя к тому, чтобы сделать косичку?  
Баки, кажется, смущается. Хмыкает, на мгновение отводя взгляд. Не отвечает.  
— Я могу им намекнуть.  
Этот разговор ни о чём только оттягивает неизбежно-желаемое. Совсем Баки забытое.  
— Стив…  
Его руки сцеплены у Баки за спиной. Стив целует его: нежно и уверенно. Подталкивает.  
— Я так скучал по тебе.  
— Я почти забыл, каково это, — признаётся Баки.  
— Но тело-то помнит, — эти теплые улыбки, это чувство, которое они вызывают у Баки. Эта отзывчивость на совсем простые прикосновения вроде объятий и поцелуев. Эта реакция на руку, скользящую к паху. Очевидное понятно и без слов, но Баки по-прежнему озвучивает:  
— Я хочу тебя.  
Он смеётся, когда Стив кивает на импровизированную односпальную кровать из сена:  
— Даже в бараках были кровати удобнее этого.  
— Мы спали в окопах, если ты ещё не забыл, — голос у Баки спокойный, совсем _расслабленный._  
— Такое-то забудешь. Пойдём.  
Не то, чтобы его палатка уж очень большая. Не то, чтобы сено под тонкой тканью совсем не колется. Не то, чтобы Т'чалла не предлагал Баки поставить удобную кровать, а тот отказался. Не то, чтобы они смогут комфортно спать на этом вдвоём.  
Стив стягивает с него ткань, повязанную вместо одежды. Ночи здесь теплые, но Баки по-прежнему покрывается мурашками, когда Стив прикладывается поцелуями к его животу. Баки усаживается на кровать чисто инстинктивно, он не уверен, что в состоянии пережить все чувства, накрывающие его, стоя. Это лёгкая тревога от воссоединения, это возбуждение и похоть, это _жажда_. Это любовь _к Стиву._ Баки в ответ стягивает с него футболку — самую обычную, серую с v-образным вырезом, со всеми потрохами выдавая в нём городского жителя. Тем не менее, Баки не помнит, когда последний раз видел его без футболки, и сейчас этот Стив возбуждает его ещё сильнее.  
— Ты…  
— Лучшее, что с тобой случалось? — он говорит тоном _“я знаю”._ Он разводит его ноги шире, вставая перед ним на колени. Они проходили это не единожды, но сердце у Баки заходится. За этим стоит _большее,_ не поддающееся описанию. Стив облизывает его головку, придерживая член у основания. Баки хочется откинуться назад и забыться, но места совсем мало. Он пропускает пальцы в отросшие волосы Стива, спрашивая:  
— Можно?  
В ответ Стив обхватывает его губами. Баки сжимает его волосы в кулаке, крепко, живой рукой: ему нравится чувствовать пальцами. Он тянет Стива на себя, прикрывая глаза.  
Не то, чтобы Стив не знает, что делать: он множество раз доводил его до оргазма на перерывах в армии, они целовались и трахались по-быстрому, урывками, едва имея возможности по-настоящему уединиться. Они были тихими, иногда — грубыми друг с другом. Они старались наслаждаться тем, что было.  
Стив легко похлопывает его по бедру, и Баки отпускает.  
— Ложись. Завтра попрошу у Т'чаллы нормальную кровать.  
— Не комнату?  
— И отказаться от купания в озере, когда захочешь?  
Баки улыбается, развалившись для него.  
— Скажи спасибо, что не гамак.  
Не то, чтобы трахаться посреди дикой природы — самое удобное занятие в мире, но ведь они же справлялись.  
Стив сосёт ему, заодно массируя простату пальцами. Он понимает, что Баки едва ли растягивает себя, когда он не с ним, и что секс без смазки в таких условиях — сомнительное удовольствие. Но Баки все равно ёрзает, пытаясь насадиться глубже. Он по привычке закусывает кожу на руке, чтобы не стонать слишком громко, просит больше гладить его. Он держит Стива за волосы, толкаясь в рот. Он кончает настолько быстро, насколько Стив ожидает от него: нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы довести до оргазма донельзя возбужденного и изголодавшегося по сексу человека. Стив даже не сплёвывает, просто глотает.  
— Твоя сперма сладкая.  
— Да?  
Баки притягивает его для поцелуя, обхватывая ногами за бёдра. Он чувствует стояк Стива животом.  
— Мне жаль, что ты не можешь кончить в меня по-настоящему.  
— Я могу подождать. Поможешь?  
По-быстрому стягивая со Стива штаны, они меняются местами. Волосы Баки падают Стиву на лицо, и тот заправляет их обратно за ухо.  
— Мне нравятся твои волосы.  
Это звучит немного странно.  
— Кажется, ты уже это говорил?  
— В смысле, мне нравится, что они такие длинные. Мне нравится, что ты бородатый. В смысле…  
Баки улыбается ему во весь рот, позволяя это сказать.  
— Ты _такой_ красивый. Мне так повезло.  
Баки дрочит ему живой рукой, опираясь на металлическую.  
— Теперь ты доволен, — говорит Стиву в ухо, — что я всё-таки спросил про руку?  
Он целует его в висок, в челюсть, в шею.  
— Ну, это было не обязательно, — Стив резко замолкает. Он дёргается, прикрывая глаза и закидывая голову. Баки не останавливается. Он спускается ниже, и вот уже рука сменяется тёплым ртом, полным слюны.  
— Оу, вау, — Стив выдыхает громко, но снова дёргается, едва не отпихивая Баки. — Как ты тут спишь? Всё сено впивается в задницу.  
Баки прыскает.  
— Слезай.  
Они кидают ткань с сена на землю. Баки не может прекратить рассматривать подкачанное тело Стива, но по-прежнему цепляется взглядом за его эрекцию, облизываясь. Не то, чтобы он не хотел этого все те месяцы общения по скайпу, которые им удавалось урвать. Не то, чтобы они не дразнили друг друга. Но сейчас Стив здесь, и Баки осознаёт это заново, мельком, и это разливается теплом по всему телу.  
— Ты такой охрененный, я всё тайком ждал, когда смогу сделать это.  
Стив усаживается, и Баки устраивается между его ног.  
— Мне нравится твой член, — толстый, с выступающими венами.  
Стиву даже не надо притягивать Баки, тот, разогревшись, облизывает и сосёт сам. Он играет с ним: то заглатывая на максимум, то обсасывая только головку, то спускаясь к мошонке, помогая дрочить рукой.  
— Ты такой жадный.  
— Я скучал по этому.  
Сено колет Стиву спину, но он старается фокусироваться на том, как Баки пялится на него, это непрерывно тянет его к разрядке. Баки лезет в него пальцами и с удивлением обнаруживает, как легко это получается.  
— Если бы я знал, что ты трахал себя, я бы трахнул тебя вместо минета.  
_Упс._  
— Забыл упомянуть, — Стив поглаживает его по волосам. — Пожалуйста, займись делом.  
Он улыбается Стиву почти до отвратительного счастливо. Возвращаясь к его члену, он быстро трахает Стива пальцами. Слышны лишь тяжёлое дыхание и стоны на фоне треска огня от фонарей. Это занимает минут пять, не больше, и Баки подставляется, когда чувствует, как Стив дрожит и подаётся навстречу.  
— Хочешь кончить мне на лицо?  
— Ты ненавидишь это, — его улыбка одновременно довольная и уставшая.  
— Разве?  
Баки прикрывает глаза, но Стив кончает ему на грудь. Баки пробует слизать остатки сочащейся спермы с головки, но ему не нравится вкус. Он морщится, что заставляет Стива громко рассмеяться.  
— Ты всегда ненавидел это, — он сгребает Баки в охапку, крепко обнимая. — Ненавидел это, но вечно просил кончить в тебя.  
Стив любит его, и Баки это _чувствует._  
— Секс без презерватива в сороковых? Нам чертовски повезло, что мы до сих пор здоровы.  
— Не то, чтобы у меня был секс с кем-то, кроме тебя.  
Баки усаживается к нему на колени, вытирая сперму футболкой.  
— Какой скучный способ жить, Роджерс.  
Стив хлопает его по плечу.  
— Будто для тебя было иначе.  
— Нет, но всё-таки.  
Ноги у Баки все в пыли, а спина у Стива — вся чешется.  
— Я всё-таки попрошу о нормальной кровати.  
— Он захочет, чтобы мы переехали в здание.  
— Он поймет.  
Баки смотрит на него тихо, а потом очень искренне, облокачиваясь, обнимает за плечи. Щекой к щеке.  
— Я очень соскучился по тебе.  
— Я тоже, Бак. Я тоже.

30.04.19г.


End file.
